El chico del Disfraz
by Gabbs Cullen
Summary: Bella era una adicta al trabajo y a las normas pero en una fiesta de Disfraces en Halloween, conoce a cierto chico con un disfraz muy peculiar… ¿Podrá ella llegar a descubrir quién está detrás de la máscara?...Halloween Cullen Contest


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**- Titulo: **El chico del Disfraz

**- Nick del autor: **Gabbs Cullen

**-Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje es mío…son de la genial Stephenie Meyer…yo solo juego con ellos.

**- Resumen: **Bella era una adicta al trabajo y a las normas pero en una fiesta de Disfraces en Halloween, conoce a cierto chico con un disfraz muy peculiar… ¿Podrá ella llegar a descubrir quién está detrás de la máscara? ¿Qué pasará cuando vayan de excursión a una casa embrujada? ¿Cambiará su opinión acerca de Halloween?

**- Rating: **T

**- Género: **Romance/Mystery

**- Pareja:** Bella/Edward

**- Número de palabras: **5,280

**Halloween Cullen Contest**

Genial, la temible fecha había llegado, Octubre 30, o sea, un día antes de Halloween, una fecha aburrida para el monótono pueblo de Forks, y llena de fiestas. Y para variar, no podía faltar mi mejor amiga con sus ideas locas.

—Alice ¡NO!, tengo demasiado trabajo, ¿por qué no invitas a tu hermano Emmett y a su novia, Rose? —esta era como la quinta vez en el día que me invitaba a su estúpida fiesta de disfraces.

—Ellos si van a ir no están amargados como tú —me respondió enojada—. No sé cómo Jacob te aguanta, gracias al cielo que yo no estudié Licenciatura en Relaciones Amargadas.

—Yo no soy amargada, y son relaciones públicas tonta, sólo me preocupo por mi trabajo, no quiero que mi jefe me regañe por estarme saliendo temprano por una fiestecita tuya…

—Mira, Chabela, ¿quieres que vaya directamente con Jacob para invitarlo también a la fiesta o vas tú sola? —me retó. Sabía que Jacob estaba interesado en mí, y no dejaría que se hiciera falsas ilusiones por culpa de mi amiga.

—No me llamo Chabela, Alicia. Está bien, iré pero ¡por favor no invites a Jacob!

— ¿Por qué no? —me preguntó confundida.

—Sabes que se interesa en mí, y la verdad no me divertiría con él en la fiesta.

— ¿Enserio te piensas divertir?

—Qué graciosita, enana.

— ¿Entonces sí vas?

—No me queda de otra, ¿o sí?

—Muy bien, siempre me salgo con la mía, así que no te preocupes por el disfraz, ya lo tengo.

—Espero y encuentres un novio pronto, que te ponga los pies sobre la tierra enana de porra —ella se estremeció ante mi comentario "enana de porra"—. ¿Y de qué me disfrazarás?

—Serás la mujer vampira.

—Espera sólo un maldito segundo, ¿vampira?, ¿que no pudiste pensar algo mejor?… ¡Por Dios!, ¿quién eres y que le hiciste a mi amiga la creativa y loca Alice?

—No me dejaste terminar, serás la mujer vampira o serás una diablita.

—Prefiero a la vampira, a cambio de que tú te disfraces de campanita, jeje, jeje.

—Estás loca, ya compré mi traje de bruja y todo.

—Pues dáselo a alguien más porque Campanita, te queda como anillo al dedo —no pude evitar morirme de risa.

—Muy bien, iré a comprar ese tonto trajecito. NOS VEMOS, CHABELA —gritó enfadada.

— ¡ADIÓS, ALICIA! —y me volví a reír como loca en cuanto cruzó por la puerta.

—Srta., ¿se encuentra bien? —me preguntó un joven de cabellos cobrizos y hermosos ojos esmeralda. Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza, no podía emitir sonido alguno—. Pero, si estaba riéndose sola…

—Es que mi amiga se acaba de ir y pues ella me hizo reír… ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? —_en lo que sea_.

¿De qué demonios hablas, Bella?, apenas lo conoces… sí, pero es muy apuesto y lindo… ¡BASTA, TENGO QUE DEJAR DE HABLAR CONMIGO MISMA!

—Se me hace muy difícil descubrir lo que ronda por su cabeza señorita pero… busco a la licenciada, Isabella Swan.

—A sus órdenes, pero llámeme Bella —le dije, y él me dedicó una sonrisa que me derritió por completo—. Y discúlpeme, es que pienso demasiado.

—Bueno Bella, pues mi nombre es Edward Cullen y tengo una empresa Inmobiliaria "Cullen Corp. Everything for your house", así que estoy buscando la manera de crearle más publicidad… ¿cree que pueda ayudarme?

—Pues, no lo sé, mi jefe es muy estricto conforme a mi trabajo aquí en su empresa, pero…

— ¡Qué sorpresa!… pero si es Edward Cullen, el magnate hombre de negocios, ¿qué tratas de hacer, Cullen, robarte a todos mis empleados?

—Claro que no, y Jasper se fue por cuenta propia, yo no se lo pedí, además es mi mejor amigo.

—Pues creo que Isabella tiene muchas cosas que hacer aquí conmigo y tiene una buena paga, no creo que le interese… ¡gracias por venir!

—Ya entendí, y me retiro, un gusto conocerla, Srta. Bella —me sonrojé, me extendió su mano y yo gustosa la estreché con la mía, pero vaya que este hombre era listo, dejo su tarjeta en mi mano. La guardé sin que Jacob viera.

—Igualmente, Sr. Cullen que tenga un buen día —le respondí y lo vi alejarse por la puerta—. Jacob, tengo un asunto pendiente con mi amiga Alice, nos vemos mañana.

—Pero, Bella, es un día antes de Halloween, ¿no te gustaría ir a una fiesta conmigo?

—Muchas gracias, Jake, pero no. Mi amiga Alice y yo planeamos disfrazarnos para este año, sí, darles dulces a los niños que tocan nuestras puertas… tengo que ayudarle con las compras.

—Bueno, que te diviertas, nos vemos hasta el lunes.

—Igual tú, Jake, ¿mañana no vendrás a trabajar?

—NO, y tú tampoco, descansa un poco, lo necesitas… además mañana es Halloween, tienes que celebrar —no pude evitar rodar mis ojos.

—Está bien, nos vemos.

—Pero Bella, espera un poco por favor, ¿qué me recomiendas? ¿que me disfrace de zorro o de un zombi?

—Pues te verías mejor de zorro, porque pues los zombies son muy comunes en las fiestas, porque es lo más fácil.

_Pues mejor dile, que se disfrace de Michael Jackson, ¿no? Para que ponga a bailar a todos los zombis de la fiesta_… _jajajaja_… cállate, vocecita idiota.

_Idiota tú_… ash, mejor me voy antes de que pelearme conmigo misma… _y perder jejeje_… ¿qué no te dije que te callaras, voz?

—Muchas gracias, Bella… disfruta tu noche.

—Igual, adiós.

Salí disparada a mi casa para llamar a Edward Cullen, en serio me interesaba su propuesta de trabajo, aunque eso fuera ir en contra de mi jefe.

_O simplemente lo quieres volver a ver_… me dijo esa vocecita en mi interior, realmente me estaba volviendo loca… _Y apenas te das cuenta. _

Al llegar, Alice ya estaba ahí con los disfraces, así que le conté todo y cuando digo todo, es TODO.

Cuando le dije su nombre Alice se sorprendió un poco, y al oírme decir Jasper, se estremeció.

—Wow, de verdad te gustó el tipo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?, si apenas lo conozco.

—Por la sonrisa boba que tienes en el rostro —me sonrojé como un tomate.

—Bueno, este año haremos algo completamente diferente, no tardan en llegar Emmett y Rose, y vamos a pedir Halloween esta noche antes de la fiesta.

—Ya no somos niños chiquitos, Al. ¿Cómo vamos a pedir Halloween?— negué con la cabeza, esto era idea de Emmett no de ella—. ¿A qué hora será la fiesta?

—Empezará a las 10:00 pm.

—Bueno, entonces antes de que me comiences a torturar —Alice rodó los ojos—, llamaré a Edward Cullen—. Alice me miró y me guiñó un ojo.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y mi corazón se comenzó a acelerar.

— ¿Bueno? —contestó esa encantadora voz.

—Buenas tardes, habla Isabella Swan, ¿Sr. Cullen?

—Vamos Bella, así como yo puedo tutearte, tú puedes hacer lo mismo. Me llamo Edward, no Sr. Cullen —río entre dientes, era un sonido hermoso.

—Bueno, Edward, estoy interesada en tu propuesta.

—Pues, en estos momentos estoy un poco ocupado, pero mañana yo mismo te hablo, ¿este es tu número?

—Síp.

—Pues te llamo mañana, ¿te parece?, y hablamos con tranquilidad, hoy son las fiestas de Halloween y mi amigo está como loco planeando lo que haremos esta noche, me asusta.

—Sí, conozco el sentimiento, a mí me pasa lo mismo. Bueno, nos vemos, Edward —en ese momento algo en mi cabeza hizo _clic_—. ¿Edward?

—Dime, Bella.

— ¿Te gustaría venir a la fiesta de disfraces que mi amiga está organizando?

—Me encantaría, pero mi amigo me planea arrastrar a la fiesta de su novia, lo lamento.

—No hay problema, bueno, hasta mañana, Edward.

—Adiós, Bella —y ambos colgamos el teléfono.

_Bella, él tiene cosas más interesante que venir a pasar un rato con alguien que apenas conoce_… mi voz interior me estaba hartando.

—Bella, se hace tarde, ¿ya terminaste de hablar?

—Sí, Alice, haz tu magia, Campanita —ella me gruñó y yo me reí.

Después de una dos horas en las que Alice me colocaba maquillaje, aquí sombra, allá, pero al final quedé irreconocible y Alice me dio mi máscara. Con colmillos y todo.

Mi traje no era tan malo como pensaba, era un pantalón ajustado negro, un corsé rojo con negro, una capa plateada, y unas botas negras.

El timbre de mi casa sonó, avisando la llegada de Emmett y Rose. Corrí a abrirles. Emmett estaba disfrazado de Frankenstein y Rose de bruja, ambos al ver a Alice, se murieron de risa.

—Bueno, ya dejen de burlarse y vamos a pedir dulces —dijo Alice.

Salimos a la calle como a las 9:30 y Emmett empezó a cantar.

—Queremos Hollywood, queremos Hollywood, queremos Hollywood.

—No seas tarado, Emmett, es Halloween, no Hollywood —le dijo Alice, dándole un zape.

— ¿Cómo puedes salir con un niño, Rose? —le pregunté, ganándome una fea mirada de Emmett, Rose negó con la cabeza—. ¿Alice, de casualidad tus padres no lo dejaron caerse de la cuna de bebé? —todos nos morimos de risa.

— ¿Te crees muy chistosa, no, Bells? —me dijo Em, con voz amenazante y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

—Emmett no, déjame Emmett, jajajaja Emmett, jajajajaja.

— ¿Saben?, ya me aburrí, hay que irnos a la fiesta, antes de que Bella se orine.

—Ja-ja, no me causa gracia, Alice —le dije.

Nos subimos al coche de Emmett, rumbo a la casa de la pixie. Al llegar, todo estaba decorado como si fuera un bar o algo así, había una pista de baile en el centro de la sala, los sillones estaban tapizados con un color azul electrizante, las ventanas, tenían adornos de Halloween, se veían muy tétricos, pero a la vez muy emocionantes, y había una bola enorme tipo disco y muchas luces que daban a la pista.

Eran ya las 10:00 cuando empezaron a llegar los invitados, casi no conocía a nadie y eso me hacía sentir fuera de lugar.

De repente, alguien con un disfraz de hombre lobo me invitó a bailar, a lo que yo acepté, comenzamos a bailar y en eso me preguntó:

— ¿Sabes de qué está disfrazada la que organizó la fiesta?, llevo rato buscándola.

— ¿Conoces a Alice?, y cómo puede ser que alguien aparte de mí la soporte.

—Bueno, he aprendido a convivir con ella y a canalizar su hiperactividad.

—Wow, en ese caso, creo que me vas a caer muy bien. Alice es Campanita.

— ¿Qué no iba a disfrazarse de una bruja?

—Sí, pero yo la hice que se pusiera ese.

—Bueno, muchas gracias, amiga vampira, nos vemos.

—Adiós, hombre lobo…

Me fui hacia la mesa donde estaban las bebidas, quería un refresco de naranja, no quería alcohol esta noche. Sólo había un vaso de refresco, y estaba a punto de tomarlo cuando alguien más lo tomó junto conmigo. Era un chico disfrazado del hombre manos de tijera…

—Tómalo tú —me dijo el joven.

—Gracias, qué padre disfraz.

—Igual el tuyo, Edward, manos de tijeras a tus órdenes —me extendió su mano… me recuerda a Edward Cullen, por qué demonios se tenía que llamar Edward.

—Yo soy… la esposa de Drácula, mucho gusto —le dije estrechando su mano y al hacerlo, sentí una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

—Casada, qué mala suerte —me dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué mala suerte?

—Porque no quiero que tu marido me chupe la sangre por sacarte a bailar.

—No te preocupes, hazlo, él no está por aquí.

—Bien, tal vez te tome la palabra —me dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Tu disfraz es el más original que he visto en años —le dije con mucho afán.

—Tú odias Halloween, ¿verdad? —me preguntó.

— No es que lo odie, es sólo que se me hace muy tonto eso de disfrazarse de monstruo y pedir dulces o hacer fiestas de disfraces. Es como si tratáramos de ocultar lo que en verdad somos, unos monstruos con la naturaleza.

— ¿Ahora eres ecologista?

—No, es sólo que me preocupa eso del calentamiento global.

—Es algo muy admirable de ti.

—Gracias.

En ese momento "The only Exception" de Paramore empezó a sonar y Edward me invitó a bailar.

— ¿Sabes?, está fiesta no es tan aburrida como creí que estaría —me dijo una vez en la pista.

— ¿Por qué?

—Pues porque tú haces la diferencia.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí —yo no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Continuamos bailando toda la noche, ya no volví a ver a Alice en toda la noche, pero esta noche no era Bella la responsable y la amiga, era Bella la extrovertida y simpática que por primera vez disfrutaba de Halloween.

Empezamos a platicar de nosotros, yo supe que a él le gustaban el color azul, los perros, las cosas grandes, salir de viaje, salir con amigos, divertirse, disfrutar de todos los momentos de la vida, que le gustan las hamburguesas, que al igual que yo cree que Alice está loca y Emmett parece un niño.

— ¿Te parece si damos un paseo por el jardín? —me preguntó.

—Claro.

—Me encanta cómo resalta el color de tus ojos con el brillo de la luna.

—Gracias —en eso noté que estábamos cerca de la piscina—. ¿Quieres saber algo vergonzoso?

—Dime.

—Le tengo miedo a las piscinas.

— ¿Pero, por qué?

— Porque una vez que era pequeña estaba sentada en la orilla de una y mi zapato se cayó al agua, y yo traté de alcanzarlo, y no pude, y me caí al agua, y no sabía nadar, sentía que no iba a salir, pero no sé, cuando mi papá se aventó por mí, yo ya había salido. Desde entonces no he entrado a una.

—Pues que mal —me dijo con una sonrisa que daba miedo en el rostro.

— ¿Mal porque?

—Porque no podré hacer esto —en ese momento me levantó al estilo novia y se aventó a la alberca conmigo.

—Auxilio me ahogo, ahhh —empecé a gritar y a salpicar.

—Tranquila, aquí estoy yo —me susurró Edward al oído y me envolvió en sus brazos, protegiéndome.

— ¿Estás loco?, ¿porque me tiraste a la alberca? —le pregunté enojada.

—Para que pierdas el miedo, no sabes de lo que te pierdes al no querer entrar a un piscina —me comenzó a soltar y yo apreté mi amarre a él.

—Tienes que perder el miedo, las vampiras no le temen a nada.

— Sí, a las estacas y al agua bendita.

—Esas son puras mentiras, vamos, suéltate.

Comencé a soltarme poco a poco, y cuando menos me lo esperaba estaba flotando yo sola.

—Ahora, nada hacia mí —me dijo Edward un poco lejos de mí.

Y así lo hice, y llegué hasta él, y me abrazó, y así hicimos un par de veces hasta que perdí el miedo de estar ahí.

—Tú me dijiste un secreto tuyo, ahora es mi turno de contarte uno.

—Adelante, Edward.

—Bueno, pues leo mentes.

— ¿En serio?, ¿y en qué estoy pensando ahora?

_En Edward Cullen… jejeje,_ dijo esa odiosa voz en mi cabeza.

—Ahí está lo extraño, tu mente está en blanco, no veo nada.

— ¿Entonces, cómo puedo comprobar que lees mentes?

— ¿Ves a esos dos zombies que están allá? —dijo señalando a una pareja de enamorados disfrazados de zombies.

—Pues él está pensando en cuanta gasolina gastará para llevarla a su casa, y ella en si él piensa que se ve sexy o no.

—Wow, te creo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, pero, ¿habrá algo mal en mi cabeza?

—Oye, yo soy el loco que oye voces en las cabezas de los demás —nos reímos juntos.

—Vampira, Vampira, ¿dónde estás?

—Aquí —le grité a mi amiga.

— ¿Que hacen ahí, planean resfriarse?

—Edward, ya se van tú y tu amigo, y Bella, tienes que ir a secarte.

_Maldita Alice, nos arruinó la felicidad… ash_, ya cállate vocecita interior, me siento feliz.

Edward me ayudó a salir de la piscina, y se despidió de mí con un beso en los labios que duró muy poco para mi gusto.

—Nos vemos, Bella —me dijo, y se marchó junto con el hombre lobo, al cual despedí con la mano.

¿Pero cómo es que él sabía quién era?, si yo no tenía idea de quién era él.

—Wow, Bella, tú sí que no pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad? —me dijo Emmett al entrar a la casa empapada.

Ya casi no había nadie en la casa

—Alice, ¿qué hora es?

—Es la una de la mañana, y tú en una piscina con un desconocido, vaya que te superaste, Bells.

— ¿LA UNA DE LA MAÑANA? —se me pasó el tiempo volando.

_Sí, con tu noviecito, el hombre manos de tijeras_… ya cállate, enfadosa vocecita

Pero eso me hizo pensar, ¿por qué demonios no le pedí su teléfono?

_No digas nada, vocecita, por favor_….

— ¿Te llevo a tu casa o te quedas aquí, Bells? —me preguntó Emmett.

—No, me quedaré con Alice, gracias Emmett.

Nos despedimos de nuestros amigos y me fui a dormir, estaba agotada y no tenía ganas de entrar en el interrogatorio de la pixie.

A la mañana siguiente, mi celular me despertó, deseaba tanto que fuera Edward Cullen, pero me decepcioné de que fuera Jacob.

—Hola, Bella, ¿cómo amaneciste?

—Bien, ¿y tú?

—Bien, pero oye, una molestia enorme, sé que te dije que no trabajaríamos hoy, pero un patrocinador me acaba de llamar y quiere que vayamos a Seattle hoy mismo.

— ¿Hoy?, ¿sería un viaje de ida y vuelta?

—Sí, es que hay que cerrar el contrato y al abogado se le dificulta venir a Forks.

—Muy bien, déjame me visto y nos vemos en el aeropuerto en una hora, ¿te parece?

—Sí, Bella y no olvides que con este contrato, te haces mi licenciada en relaciones públicas permanente.

—Sí, nos vemos, Jake —pero eso significaba no poder ayudar a Edward, ¿qué hago?

_Voz es tu turno de hablar, ¿tienes alguna idea?_

_No, yo no_… vaya ayuda vocecita

Mi celular volvió a sonar, esta vez era Edward Cullen.

—Hola, Bella.

—Hola, Edward.

—Oye, ¿qué te parece si te invito a desayunar y hablamos de mi propuesta?

—Lo lamento, Edward, pero salgo de viaje a Seattle por mi trabajo, lamento no poder ayudarte.

—Igual yo, hubiera sido un placer trabajar contigo, lamento haberte quitado tu tiempo—. Pero… —no alcancé a terminar puesto que colgó.

_IDIOTA_… me dijo mi voz interior, para de esto si tienes ideas, ¿verdad?, tonta voz.

Me arreglé para el viaje y Alice se ofreció a llevarme al aeropuerto y ahí me presentaría a su novio… sí, porque la muy méndiga tenía novio y no me había querido decir.

Al llegar, alcancé a ver a Jake con su maleta. Al parecer, él sí se quedaría más tiempo.

Y también vi a un tipo de cabello rubio llamando a Alice. Fuimos en su dirección y él me sonrió

—Hola, vampira —me dijo.

—Oye, eres el hombre lobo de la fiesta —le dije.

—Sí, ese soy yo, mucho gusto, Bella, soy Jasper, el novio de Alice.

—Mucho gusto conocerte, Jasper —espera un momento.

_Voz piensas lo mismo que yo_…

Jasper se fue por cuenta propia, yo no se lo pedí… además es mi mejor amigo.

Jasper era el hombre lobo y es amigo de Edward Cullen, entonces el hombre manos de tijeras es…

¡EDWARD CULLEN!

_¿Cómo no me di cuenta?, no lo digas vocecita, ya lo sé… por estúpida._

—Bella, llegaste —me dijo Jacob al verme.

—Lo lamento muchísimo, Jacob, pero tengo que irme y además verás el lunes en tu escritorio mi carta de renuncia… desde hoy trabajo para Edward Cullen.

Salí corriendo en busca de un taxi que me llevara a Cullen Corp. Al llegar, ni siquiera me detuve en la recepción fui en busca de la oficina de Edward.

Encontré una puerta enorme que decía presidencia y entré sin tocar. Ahí estaba él, con un traje que lo hacía ver demasiado hermoso.

Y comencé a cantar la canción que le tenía preparada porque el sabía que me gustaba expresarme cantando

You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on

You think I'm funny when I tell the Punch line wrong

I know you get me so I let my Walls come down, down

Before you met me I was alright but things

Were kinda heavy you brought me to life

Now every October, You'll be my Edward, scissorhands

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets just love

We can dance until we die

You and I We'll be young forever

You make me Feel like I'm living a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on I can sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch now baby I believe this is real

So take a change and

Don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

— ¿Bella, que haces aquí? —preguntó al verme entrar.

—Bueno, vengo por trabajo y además vengo a buscar a aquel Edward, que me aventó a una piscina, su color favorito es el azul, le gusta el color de mis ojos y además amo con todo el corazón…

—Creo que el Edward que tú buscas es el hombre manos de tijeras, ¿no? —dijo, siguiéndome el juego, y acercándose a mí.

—Sí, ¿tú lo conoces?

—Pues creo que sí, ¿y tú no conoces a una vampira hermosa y con cara de ángel?

—Pues, no lo sé.

—Lamento no haberme dado cuenta de que eras tú.

—No te preocupes hermosa, lo entiendo.

— ¿Sabes?, tú me hiciste romper muchas de mis reglas:

1ª.- Me metes en una piscina.

2ª.- Haces que el Halloween sea mi celebración favorita después de Navidad y San Valentín.

3ª.- Yo no creía en el amor a primera vista y después te conocí.

—Wow, no creí que pudiera provocar tantas violaciones a tus reglas, pero tú rompiste una mía muy importante…

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿cuál?

—Nunca te enamores de tus compañeras de trabajo.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que tengo el empleo?

—Por supuesto hermosa, y a parte, quiero pedirte otra cosa.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Quieres hacerme el fabuloso honor de ser mi novia?

—Con mucho gusto —en ese instante no pensé, sólo corrí hasta sus brazos y lo besé.

—Se que sonará loco, Bella, pero te amo.

—Igual yo Ed… te amo con toda el alma.

—Tus amigos vienen para acá…

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Pues oigo sus pensamientos desde aquí, están en la recepción… vamos con ellos.

—Muy bien.

Bajamos juntos tomados de la mano a la recepción, donde se encontraba una muy hiperactiva Alice, con su novio Jasper. Y un entusiasmado Emmett con mi amiga Rose

—Chicos, vaya no me sorprende que ya salgan juntos, después de todo lo que hicieron anoche —dijo Jasper, haciendo que me sonrojara

— ¿Y bueno chicos, que hacen aquí? —preguntó Edward

—Como si no lo supieras —le dije y me arrepentí al instante, pero nadie notó lo que le dije.

—Chicos, hoy es Octubre 31, o sea, Halloween, ¿qué les parece si vamos a una casa embrujada de visita?

— ¿De cuál casa embrujada hablas, oso? —le preguntó Rose a Emmett

— ¿Si ubican la casona vieja a las afueras de Forks, por la carretera?, dicen que ahí habitaba una familia de vampiros en el siglo XVIII, y que fueron quemados por nuestros antepasados…

— ¿Y por qué está embrujada? —preguntó Alice

—Por que se cree que los vampiros no fueron exterminados, que aún viven ahí.

—Bella, ¿irás a reunirte con tus familiares? —dijo Jasper.

—Sí.

— ¿Qué dicen, vamos? —preguntó Emmett.

—Sí, VAMOS… —gritamos todos.

Tomamos el coche de Edward y el de Emmett, quien nos iba guiando. En el Jeep de Em, iban: Rose, Alice y Jasper; Edward y yo íbamos solos en el Volvo.

Después de conducir media hora, llegamos a una vieja casona de aspecto realmente espantoso.

Sentí un escalofrío pero el abrazo de mi novio me tranquilizó. Mi novio, qué hermoso suena.

_Y como no va a sonar hermoso si él es hermoso_… dijo la voz de mi cabeza… oye, pedazo de voz idiota, Edward es mío. Ok, ni siquiera lo veas… Y_o soy parte de ti, babosa, así que a mí también me toca una parte de Edward_…

Ya mejor no le seguí el juego, gracias al cielo Edward no leía mi mente, sino creería que estoy loca.

_Ya lo estás_… tú ya no te metas.

—Muy bien, entremos —animó Emmett.

Entramos observando a todos lados, y cada pareja tomada de la mano.

Al entrar a la casona, todo era muy frío y comenzamos a escuchar unos gritos.

—VÁYANSE, LÁRGUENSE DE MI CASA —gritó la voz de una mujer.

—O paguen las consecuencias… —dijo Emmett tratando de sonar divertido.

—Cállate Emmett… ¿y si mejor le hacemos caso a la voz y nos vamos?

— ¿Qué pasa, pixie, tienes miedo? —le dije retándola.

— ¿Y tú no, mensa?

— Un poco menos que tú.

—VÁYANSE —gritó ahora una voz distinta, de un hombre.

—Déjense ver y nos iremos —dijo Edward.

— ¿Qué acaso estás loco? —le preguntamos Rose, Alice y yo.

—Vamos, nada malo va a pasar.

—De repente, dos chicos de unos 15 años de edad salieron de la recámara principal.

—Soy Jane Vulturi —dijo la chica rubia.

—Y yo soy Alec Vulturi —dijo el muchacho.

—Somos gemelos —dijeron ambos.

—Mucho gusto —dijo mi novio—. Soy Edward, mi novia Bella, y nuestros amigos Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rose —dijo, señalando a cada uno.

— ¿Y ustedes eran los que hacían esos sonidos?

La joven iba a responder pero Alec se le adelantó.

—No, eran los espíritus de la casa, nosotros sólo somos los guías.

—Muy bien, quiero un tour por la casa —dijo Jasper.

Empezaron a mostrarnos la casa que era muy espaciosa, y perfecta para una fiesta, bueno si eres Alice Brandon y amas las fiestas.

— ¿Y cuál es la historia de esta casa, Jane? —preguntó Alice, un poco más calmada.

—Pues se dice que en el siglo XVIII un gran clan poderoso de vampiros vivía aquí, eran los únicos vampiros sobrevivientes de la caza de vampiros que se dio ese año… vivían como una familia normal, eran 3 hermanos: Marco, Cayo y Aro, y sus respectivas esposas, el único que tenía hijos fue el menor de los hermanos Aro, tenía dos hijos… pero un día Octubre 31 de 1901, un turista descubrió lo que eran y esa misma noche que la familia se encontraba en la casa, le prendieron fuego. Se dice que los vampiros quemados, regresan este día a cuidar de su casa y sus cosas —contó Jane.

—Está era la habitación de Aro y su esposa, quien tenía demasiada ropa, algunas prendas se rescataron del fuego, pero como decían que estaban malditas, fueron dejadas en el armario.

— ¿Puedo entrar a verlas? —a ella todo lo que tuviera que ver con ropa le interesaba.

—Claro, pasen, aunque debo de advertirte que es ropa de esa época y está algo vieja

—No importa, ¿ropa es ropa, no?, además, ya es tiempo de que las cosas antiguas estén de moda de nuevo, ¿no?

De repente, noté cómo algo caía del bolso de Jane, una foto.

Ya casi todos estaban dentro, excepto Edward y yo.

—Edward, ¡mira esto! —era una foto de la familia, y en ella se encontraban Jane y Alec, al reverso de la foto estaba la fecha: 31 de Octubre 1901. Y una dedicatoria:

_"Con amor para mi enmascarado"_

_J.V._

—Pero, eso quiere decir que Jane y Alec son… —empezó a decir mi novio.

—…vampiros —terminé

Corrí a la habitación para salvar a Alice.

—Déjala, sé lo que eres, deja a mi amiga en paz —dije, entrando al armario y aventando a Jane al suelo.

—Encontramos esto —dijo Edward, mostrándole la foto a Jane y a Alec.

—Maldición, saben la verdad —dijo Alec, mientras Jane le arrebataba la foto a Edward.

—No nos delaten, por favor, no somos malos, no les haremos daño.

—Cuéntanos, toda la verdad… —dijo Edward.

—Está bien —dijo Jane aliviada—. Todo lo que les conté es verdad, lo que omití es que Alec y yo somos los hijos de Aro, mi padre nos alcanzó a sacar de la casa en el incendio… pero yo tuve la culpa de que nos descubrieran. Una semana antes de que esto pasara, mi familia dio una fiesta, donde yo conocí a una enmascarado que me robó el corazón —Edward y yo intercambiamos una mirada—. Esa misma noche yo lo presenté a la familia como mi novio, y en una demostración de mi afecto, me pidió una foto de mi familia para tenernos siempre a su lado. Bueno, eso me dijo él, pero todo era una trampa para matarnos, el 31 de Octubre, nos tomamos esta foto y yo se la dediqué y se la di, cuando vinieron a quemarnos, él aventó la foto dentro de la casa para que se quemara junto conmigo.

—Por culpa de ese chico del disfraz, mi familia murió, desde entonces vivimos aquí, haciendo creer a la gente que la casa está encantada —dijo Alec —. Pero con ustedes fue diferente, no lo sé, mi hermana tuvo el presentimiento de que ustedes no sólo eran tipos idiotas en busca de una aventura o algo que contar.

—La ropa… ¿la ropa que me enseñaste era de tu mamá? —preguntó Alice.

—Sí, y mía también —le respondió Jane.

— ¿Pero cómo que no son vampiros malos? —preguntó Jasper.

—Nos creerán locos, pero no matamos gente inocente, sólo delincuentes, asesinos y gente que si muere, nadie echaría de menos.

— ¿Es decir, que una cárcel, es como un bufet para ustedes? —dijo Rose, tratando de ser amable.

—Sí, se podría decir que sí —contestó Alec, un poco más calmado.

—No se preocupen, su secreto está a salvo con nosotros, además ¿no todos los días nos hacemos amigos de seres mitológicos, no? —dije yo.

—Claro —afirmó Jasper—, ¿de casualidad no conocen brujas u hombre lobos?

—No, por desgracia no… todos fueron exterminados —dijo Alec.

— ¿Cómo que exterminados?

— ¿Qué no saben que por eso se celebra Halloween el día 31 de Octubre?, porque años más atrás de que nos atacarán a nosotros ese mismo día, fueron cazados todos los fenómenos y seres mitológicos del mundo.

— ¿Qué les parece si cada Halloween y cada vez que podamos, venimos a pasar un rato con ustedes? —preguntó Rose—. Parece que se aburren solos aquí.

—Nos parece prefecto, ya saben que son bienvenidos.

—Después, podemos planear fiestas o reuniones todos nosotros

— ¿Alice, que tú nunca piensas cambiar? —le preguntó Jasper.

—Me fascina tener amigos nuevos, y vampiros, jejeje —dijo Emmett.

—Sigo creyendo que Emmett tiene mentalidad de niño —dijo Edward, a lo que todos reímos—. ¿Bella, amor, qué tanto piensas?

—En que…wow, nunca había entendido el significado del Halloween, definitivamente mi manera de ver este día ha cambiado mucho… —dije convencida.

— ¿En serio?, ¿y por qué?

—Primero, conocí a mis familiares —dijo mirando a Jasper—. Los vampiros, y me fascinó conocer un ser mitológico, me divertí, dejé de ser adicta a las reglas y además, tengo un nuevo y mejor empleo… pero…

— ¿Pero…? —preguntaron todos.

_Chismosos_… ya te habías tardado voz… _es que tenía miedo jejeje._

—Pero lo mejor de todo es que estoy al lado de todos mis amigos, de amigos nuevos y además estoy al lado del hombre más maravilloso del planeta y al que amo con todo mi corazón.

—Y todo gracias a mi fiesta donde conociste… —dijo Alice.

—Al chico del disfraz… —coreamos todos y yo besé apasionadamente a Edward.

Y así fue cómo comencé a disfrutar del Halloween y estoy segura de que habrá muchísimos más…

Pero recuerden, nunca celebren algo por celebrar, o hagan algo por que sí, primero conozcan su significado y así lo disfrutarán más…Y en Halloween, disfrácense, pidan dulces, disfruten de la visita de los monstruos, en ese único día. ¡VIVAN EL HALLOWEEN!, y tal vez, encuentren a su chico del disfraz…

* * *

**N/A: No habian olvidado esta historia o si? Pues aqui la tienen de vuelta junto con todas las demás mías espero les haya gustado**


End file.
